Friends And Lovers For Life
by Roxius
Summary: Mikiley. Miley is sick and tired of waiting for her lover Mikayla to send her a cellphone message, so she thinks about how they came to be a couple. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian, etc! Please R & R! And yes, I actually wrote HM fanfiction.


The moment Miley Stewart walked into the bathroom, she quickly pulled out her cellphone and checked for any new messages. She had been excusing herself to the toliet nearly every period in hopes that she would get a message...from HER. She felt herself almost holding her breath when she turned on her phone...only to see her message count still read as '0'.

Sighing, Miley stuffed her phone back into her pocket and walked out into the school hallway. 'Why won't she send me or a message...or call or something? She promised me she would! C'mon...' thought the love-challenged young girl as she headed over to her locker (she didn't even feeling like going back to class at the moment) and quickly opened it. Inside, the small walls of the lockers were covered in pictures...of Mikayla. Her girlfriend.

"Dammit! Why can't we be together all the time?" Miley shouted at one of the pictures furiously. They had been dating for only about a month, yet Miley just couldn't get another of her darling little 'kayla. Slamming her locker closed, Miley turned on her heel and headed back to class, not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher once again...

* * *

_Three weeks ago..._

_"I hate you!"_

_"I hate you more!"_

_"How would someone as stupid as you know that?"_

_"At least I'm stupid and not brain dead! ...Wait..."_

_"YOU SUCK!"_

_"NO, YOU SUCK!"_

_Miley, currently dressed as Hannah Montana, once again found herself in a heated argument with Mikayla. This time, they were fighting over who hated the other more. And it seemed Hannah was winning. The two girls, however, were thinking things completely different from the words they spewed from their mouths._

_'I love you.'_

_'I need you.'_

_'I think you're beautiful...'_

_'God, I wish she'd kiss me!'_

_'She has such an amazing body...'_

_'Why does she have to hate me?'_

_Both girls let out a sigh and turned their backs to each other. Due to their constant bickering, they had both been ordered by Robbie Ray to stay in their dressing room until they finally work things out between each other. He had even went and locked the door to ensure his plan's success...that bastard! However...there was one thing he had overlooked._

_Mikayla, who was sitting on a chair with her knees to her chest, looked up and said, "You know...maybe your dad's right...we could try and be friends..." Hannah glanced over at Mikayla, but she didn't say anything. Listening to that adorable girl's sweet voice was enough for her. "I mean," Mikayla continued, "I know we've fought over about our music and how many fans we have and stuff...but it's stupid to start hating each other over it..."_

_Hannah's ears perked up when she heard this. 'Ohmigod! Is she saying what I think she's saying?' the popstar thought excitedly, but she hid her emotions with a look of boredom on her face. Mikayla sat up straight in her chair and started playing around with her hands nervously. Her cheeks were flushed lightly._

_Taking a quick look at Hannah, Mikayla said quietly, "Maybe...maybe we could be friends? I'd...I'd really like that..." Although Mikayla wanted to be much more than just mere friends with the beautiful Hannah Montana, she knew she'd have to start the relationship one step at a time._

_After a while, Hannah finally said, "If we're going to be friends, though, we need to ACT like friends. And friends...well...they hug sometimes, right? So...why don't we try hugging?" Mikayla didn't even seem to bother thinking about the idea when she immediately wrapped her arms around Hannah's thin waist. 'Hmm...she needs to eat more...she's so thin...'_

_As the two girls stood there, arms wrapped around one another, neither of them felt like letting go. 'God...she's so warm...' Mikayla thought happily, not noticing that Hannah's hand was sliding down her back. Hannah could feel her face flush bright red when she realized she was now touching Mikayla's tight little ass. It was too intoxicating...she couldn't stand it..._

_"Hannah..."_

_"...Yes, Mikayla?"_

_"Since we're going to be friends and all, I need to tell you something...I'm gay and I think I'm in love with you!" As she said this, Mikayla's cheeks became a deep crimson hue. Hannah couldn't believe it. This was exactly the kind of situation she was hoping for! Without another minute to waste, Hannah moved forward and pressed her lips passonately against Mikayla's._

_Mikayla just closed her eyes and went with the flow as their tongues entwined. Hannah could never have imagined something as wonderful as this actually happening to her. 'Hmm...this reminds me of one of my songs, in a way...' When they seperated, both girls were out of breath and completely amazed, especially Mikayla._

_"So...you...you like me too? And after all this time we wasted fighting, we could have been-" Before Mikayla could continue, Hannah cut her off with another powerful kiss. Mikayla didn't have any objections to this._

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right girl  
I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song..._

* * *

Miley sighed again, unable to hide the big smile on her face. Sure, she wouldn't be able to see Mikayla all the time, but as long as they had each other...

Everything would be alright. 'Except next time,' Miley thought, 'I gotta tell her its okay to send me messages during my school hours! Yeesh...she's just so cute it hurts...' Brushing some stray hairs from her face, Miley headed back to class, feeling completely relieved.


End file.
